whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2-23
Good evening everybody and welcome to ''Whose Line Is It Anyway? On tonight's show: * Read my lips, no new taxes, Greg Proops * I did not inhale, Wayne Brady * I know Colin Mochrie, and you're no Colin Mochrie * Where's the beef? Ryan Stiles and I'm your host Drew Carey. Come on down, let's have some fun. :(Introduction recycled in Episode 2-39) The Points * Don't matter, they are just for appearances only, just like... ** A politician's family Games * Weird Newscasters ** Anchor: Greg as "Great Afterdark" ** Co-anchor: Colin - A Puritan who is convinced that Greg is a witch ** Sports: Wayne - A knight looking to rescue a damsel in distress ** Weather: Ryan - Refuses to abandon his dream of performing in a Busby Berkeley musical * African Chant ** Singer: Wayne ** Musicians: Laura and Linda ** About: Chris, who does visual effects * Scenes from a Hat ** Public service announcements you'll never see ** Other gifts the three wise men considered ** Phrases you can use to describe a truck, but not your girlfriend ** Odd things to hear from a talking doll ** What doctors really see when they look in your ears ** The title for Drew Carey's second book * Scene with an Audience Member ** Performers: Ryan and Colin ** Audience member: Margie ** Scene: Ryan is a sheriff who bursts into a saloon to win back his sweetheart Ms. Kitty from evil gambler, Colin * Dating Service Video ** World's worst dating service video * 90-Second Alphabet ** Performers: Ryan, Colin, and Drew ** Scene: Two park rangers, Colin and Drew, are desperately trying to talk crotchety old recluse, Ryan, into evacuating his cabin because a nearby volcano is about to blow ** Starting letter: '''Q Winners * Ryan and Colin ** Get to do a game with Drew Credits * Greg reads the credits as a male stripper Trivia * Drew describes Africa as a "big country." He is ribbed by the performers throughout the episode. * In "Dating Service Video", Colin imitates a Jawa from Star Wars. * First playing of "Scene with an Audience Member" Gallery Hats Gallery wl hats us 0223 01.jpg|Guess who's well-hung? wl hats us 0223 02.jpg|Guess what? You ain't gettin' none. wl hats us 0223 03.jpg|I'm really good at necking. wl hats us 0223 04.jpg|Well, I've got my brain. Now there's only one thing I need! wl hats us 0223 05.jpg|Ya-hoo! wl hats us 0223 06.jpg|Hello. I'll let ya touch Nessie. wl hats us 0223 07.jpg|How horny can one guy get? wl hats us 0223 08.jpg|Darlin', everything's big where I come from. wl hats us 0223 09.jpg|''gibberish'' wl hats us 0223 10.jpg|If you're lucky, I'll let you turn me on. wl hats us 0223 11.jpg|It's time for something other than an egg to get laid around here. wl hats us 0223 12.jpg|I'm looking for Heidi-heidi-ho. wl hats us 0223 13.jpg|It ain't gonna be a rabbit. wl hats us 0223 14.jpg|Hello, I'm Colin Mochrie. Have you been to Canada? (does dinosaur impression) wl hats us 0223 15.jpg|Did you know Africa's a continent? Category:US episodes